1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contactless battery charger, and in particular, to a contactless battery charger adapted to simultaneously charge multiple portable terminals and battery packs when mounted on the charger, regardless of their type, as well as to simultaneously sterilize and clean them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable communication apparatuses are classified into folder-type apparatuses, bar-type apparatuses, swing-type apparatuses, and sliding-type apparatuses. Portable communication apparatuses further include personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers. Portable communication apparatuses use a charged battery pack as their energy source; consequently battery chargers are indispensable accessories.
According to a currently used charging method, a battery pack is coupled to a charger for applying a voltage to the battery pack by means of a mechanical contact between their respective contact terminals. In a conventional charging system, during charging a charging terminal of a battery pack is in contact with a conductive output terminal, which is connected to a charger. In such a charging system, different types of battery packs have their own chargers, which cannot be used with other types of battery packs.
According to another conventional charging method, a connection cable is used to connect an interface connector, which is embedded in a terminal, to a charger in a pin mode.
However, conventional battery chargers tend to have poor contact, which is inherent in a mechanical contact mode. For instance, foreign substances may cover the contact terminal, through which power is supplied, and thereby interrupt the electric contact. Furthermore, the contact terminal of battery packs or chargers may become worn down, after extended use, and thus do not allow for the proper supply of power.
Conventional chargers typically have no compatibility with different types of battery packs. Therefore, in the conventional art, each time a new type of terminal is developed and manufactured, dedicated chargers must also be fabricated based on the size and shape of their battery pack, as well as the placement of the contact terminal. This increases the manufacturing cost of chargers.
In addition, conventional battery chargers have only a basic function for electrically connecting to battery packs while charging them. In other words, they incorporate no additional function for sterilizing or cleaning the terminals for removal of any foreign substances.